


Wash, Dry, and Fold Me Over

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Laundromat, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, cannon season 5, porn no plot, seriously just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Dean is washing off the last hunt at a laundromat when a certain angel shows up to give Dean just what he was wishing for.





	Wash, Dry, and Fold Me Over

Dean walked into the self-serve laundromat, peering around, blinking at the flourescent lighting and yellow tiled floor. The place was thankfully empty, which wasn't completely surprising seeing as it was nearly two am.

He breathed in the smell of pinesol and detergent sheets and tried to think of his next move. Sam wouldn't be there for at least another three hours and he was a mess. He dug through his pockets and found some spare change. Seeing as there wasn't much else to do but wash off the vamp blood from his clothes, he fought with the vending machine a moment and bought some detergent.

He stripped down out of his coat, flannel button up, tee shirt and jeans tossing them into the washing machine. He was down to his boxers and socks, and giving his toes a wiggle, he pulled the socks off and threw them in as well. He looked around and was happy the place was deserted. He also noticed the security camera was unplugged and that was probably for the best, in case any cops came around looking for the man who severed a few vamp heads earlier in the night. He turned on the wash for a short cycle and sighed. He was still full of energy from the earlier fight. He paced around the machines for a few minutes, wishing there was some way to dispel this energy but he couldn’t exactly go anywhere without any clothes.

He had a fleeting thought, just an inkling of an idea or a wish, that he quickly shook out of his head as a bad idea.

Suddenly there was a familiar flutter of a trench coat and he spun around to see Castiel standing behind him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said in his usually deep rasp of a voice.

Dean’s voice temporarily caught in his own throat, and he cleared it. “Hey, Cas. Whatcha doin’ here?”

“You called me,” Cas said with a slight tilt to the head and drop of his brow.

“What? Uh, no I didn’t,” Dean said, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, all too aware of how naked he was.

“I am certain I heard you wish for me, so I came. What happened to your clothing?”

“They uh- got a little bloody. Took out a vamp nest.” Dean felt a flush creeping up his neck at Cas’s stare.

“Where is Sam?”

“He's coming to get me, but he's still a few hours out.”

“I see. So there's time then?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Time for what?” Dean asked in a wary voice. “Y’know, I'm not really up for any more angel shit right now.”

"I don't know what you mean by angel shit. If you are referring to finding Lucifer, that's not why I am here." Cas glanced down at Dean's boxers for a moment and he flushed at his visibly growing erection.

"So what were you uh- thinking?" Dean said in a bit of a shaky voice. Cas stepped in closer to him, never changing his expression.

"It's not what I was thinking Dean... it’s what you were. Like I said, you called me here, when you thought of me. I believe it was more an image in your mind than words, per se."

Cas took another step forward and Dean backed up till he was pressed against the washer, his body giving a little shake at the cool metal on the small of his back.

"Umm..." Dean wasn't sure what to say. Had Cas really seen that flash of desire he had? Did he really wanna do that? Hell yes, he did.

"You seem like you are still deciding. For the record, I have had the same thoughts, Dean. It was... surprising. Maybe I have been spending too long around humans." Cas tipped his head in thought.

"You uh- want to?" Dean was keeping it vague. He had to be nuts thinking about this.

Cas stepped in closer still, now only a few inches from Dean. Cas reached down and grabbed a hold of Dean through his boxers, making him gasp. Cas gently moved his fingers against the front of Dean, running his thumb over the tip a few times. Dean was holding his breath at the touch.

"Yes, Dean, I want to... You just need to say yes."

"You angels and your consent," Dean said with a choked, nervous laugh. Cas just raised an eyebrow and gave Dean a little squeeze. "Fuck! Okay, yes, definitely yes."

Cas smiled a moment, and keeping one hand on Dean, he used the other to loosen his tie, pulling it off.

"Do you trust me, Dean?" Cas held the tie in his hand like a question and Dean remembered the image he had the week before while riding in the Impala with Cas, looking over at that same stupid backwards tie. Did Cas read all his thoughts about him? He looked into Cas's eyes and whatever he found there answered any questions he had.

Leaning forward and tipping his head down, he kissed him. The scruff on his face was a new sensation for Dean, but surprisingly hot. He gave Cas's upper lip a little bite and ran his own hand down the front of the angel's trousers. Cas gave a satisfying moan that Dean literally felt in his balls. Cas pushed into Dean's hand a moment and the size of the angel's erection was shocking and not a little daunting.

"I trust you, Cas," he breathed when he finally pulled back from the kiss. Cas grinned and, grabbing Dean’s shoulders, spun him around to face the rumbling washing machine. Cas's hand ran up Dean’s back as he bent him over the machine, the cold steel on his bare chest making him gasp.

Cas leaned over and said in his gravelly voice, "Don't move, do you understand me?"

Dean shuddered at the tone in his voice and nodded. Cas pulled Dean’s wrists behind his back and began wrapping his tie around them. It was snug but not painfully tight and he loved the sensation of the silk on his skin. Dean's heartbeat began speeding up rapidly and the vibration from the machine on his cock was driving him crazy already. He felt Cas hook his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers and he slowly pulled the back of them down, just below his cheeks. Dean's breath was hitching now with nervous anticipation. He was completely at Cas's mercy, but hadn't he always been? If he was honest with himself the answer was yes, and that was how he liked it.

"You are truly beautiful, Dean," Cas said in a low voice. "And I am going to give you exactly what you want." With that he slid one long slippery finger inside him, the other hand simultaneously cupping his balls.

"Caaaaas," Dean moaned, pressing his face to the top of the machine. Cas grazed that fabulous spot deep inside him again and again, adding another finger. Dean could feel the sensation building quickly.

"Not yet," Cas said, running kisses down his spine. Dean shuddered from head to toe, from the over stimulation. He barely registered the sound of Cas's belt coming undone and he gave a little moan of protest at the absence of Castiel's long fingers.

"Please," Dean said in a husky pleading whisper, squirming against the machine now.

"I'm not going to be gentle," Cas said in his own deep breathy voice. Dean just nodded and suddenly Cas was filling him up.

"Oh fuck!" Dean yelled out as Cas drove him into the washer. The machine was vibrating on the spin cycle now and Cas began driving into him with the same relentless rhythm. Cas held one hand on his shoulders keeping him pinned flat against the top of the machine. Between the vibration on his cock and Cas's determined drive into him, Dean was seeing stars, completely and utterly overwhelmed. He pulled at the restraints on his wrists and began crying out “Fuck!” at the top of his lungs, over and over again.

"Now, Dean," Cas commanded and Dean's body responded to the deep gravelly voice, and it felt like Cas was driving the orgasm out of him. His whole body shuddered violently and he felt Cas go stiff and still behind him, letting out a little grunt of his own release. Dean shook with aftershocks as he gasped for breath, closing his eyes and listening to the slowing whir of the washer. Cas slid out of him and he heard the belt buckle being done up. Dean felt a strange sensation as Cas ran a hand over his cheeks, and suddenly, all the mess or evidence of their tryst was gone. That was a plus of being with an angel, he supposed.

"You uh- gonna untie me?" Dean asked with a grin, getting his voice back a bit.

"I dunno, I like you like this. Far less likely to get into trouble," Cas replied, a hand still on Dean's back between his shoulder blades. Cas sighed a minute and slowly untied the knot around Dean's wrists. Dean stood up on shaky feet, pulling his hands in front of him and pulling off the tie. He felt Cas grab his boxers and pulled them back up, but not without giving them a little snap against his hip. Dean smacked his hand away playfully and spun around.

Cas examined Dean's face now. "Was that everything you imagined, Dean?" There was a charming hesitation to this question.

Dean threw the tie around Cas's neck and used it to pull him into a gentle but hot kiss. Cas moaned into the kiss a moment before Dean let him go.

Dean chuckled, "It was just what I needed. Now, stand still." Dean proceeded to tie Cas’s tie for him. Cas stood still, as requested, tipping his chin up a little for Dean. He was about to lay the tie flat but smiled and turned it in its normal backward position. "There, perfect."

"Thank you, Dean. I should be getting back. I can bring you to Sam if you do not wish to wait?"

"That's alright man, think I have had all the angel magic I can handle for one night." He winked at Cas who looked adorably confused. "But if you don't mind drying my clothes maybe?"

Cas gave a snap of his fingers and Dean opened the washer to find his clothes clean and dry.

"You will call me, if you need me?" Cas asked.

"Yeah man, I'll shoot up a prayer," Cas smiled at that and nodded, and with a flutter of a trench coat, he was gone. Dean got dressed and in another hour Sam pulled up out front with Baby. Dean hopped in the passenger side, to Sam's surprise.

"You don't wanna drive?"

"Nah Sammy, I gotta get some sleep, I am spent."

"Those vamps really took it out of you, huh?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled to himself. "Yeah, the vamps."

Slouching down in the seat, he grinned to himself and for the first time in weeks fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 


End file.
